Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{p}{9} + \dfrac{-9p}{9}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{p - 9p}{9}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-8p}{9}$